


A Little Bit of Romance

by wasatch_97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Financial Issues, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Self-Doubt, Touring, bad boy Jisung, blue haired jisung!!, don't judge people by their looks!!, hhhhh, jisung is a rapper, min's a dance teacher, minsung - Freeform, relationships are hard, theyre both crazy in love, valentines day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Minho was twenty when he met Jisung - he was studying dance in university and looking at the world through rose-colored glass. He hadn’t yet learned what it was like to be struggling with money, something he now is forced to deal with every day, as his parents were paying his tuition. Minho had been out clubbing one night with his friends, celebrating the end of exam season, when a boy had caught his eye. He was dancing, nearly obscured by the many people crowded in the club, but he somehow still snagged Minho’s attention.Minho had made his way over, noticing more things about the boy as he drew nearer and nearer - how his muscle tank top did nothing to hide the roses tattooed up his left arm to his neck, how his dark hair was pushed up, showing his forehead and sparkling eyes.The boy noticed Minho too - meeting his gaze with a smirk and then slinking through the bodies on the dance floor to catch Minho half way. They didn’t speak at first, just danced, but as the night dragged on Minho learned more about him - that he rapped and produced music, loved all movie genres, and was a ridiculously skilled kisser. Han Jisung entered Minho's life smoothly and has stayed there ever since.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 272





	A Little Bit of Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone~♡

“Hey, class is starting.” 

Minho grimaces as a duffle bag is flung at him, disrupting him from his brief power nap at his desk. “Shove off, Jin,” he shoots back, throwing the bag with precision at the taller boy’s chest. 

Hyunjin stumbles back at the impact but shoots Minho a lop-sided grin. “Sure, sure. But really, class is starting.” 

Minho stands up from his chair, stretching his arms above his head. He glances at his schedule, sighing a bit - he’s teaching a kids and then a stupid ballroom dancing class which drags on way too long into the night, never mind all the old ladies who try to flirt with him when he’s forced to work those classes. He silently curses his parents for making him take ballroom dancing classes during high school, unintentionally making him eligible for teaching it. 

Minho’s fresh out of college and teaching at a dance studio. He loves his job, mostly when he works with kids and young adults. He’s got it good - his two interns are two of his best friends, Hyunjin and Felix, and he gets a lot of freedom to teach as creatively as he likes. Of course he would love it if the pay was better, so that maybe he and his boyfriend could move out of their tiny little shitty apartment. But overall, Minho wouldn’t change much if given the opportunity. 

“You usually don’t pass out at work, even if you’re between lessons,” Hyunjin says when Minho jogs over to him, standing in front of the mirror. “Missing Jisung at night?” 

Minho hates how Hyunjin can read him so well. “Yeah. We’ve lived together for what, three years now? It’s really...uncomfortable falling asleep and waking up without him.” Minho sighs, waving at a few students who skip into the studio, setting their bags down at the back of the room. “Go ahead and warm up,” he shouts over to them. 

“Do you want to come out with Seungmin and I? It’s Valentine’s Day and I don’t want you getting lonely,” Hyunjin asks. Minho can tell he’s just voicing the idea to be nice, there’s a very very low chance he would actually be happy having a third-wheel on his holiday date. 

Minho shakes his head, “Nah, I don’t want to intrude. But thanks, Jinnie, you’re a good friend.” 

“I know,” Hyunjin winks, turning away to greet more students. 

Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→

Minho is half-asleep when he drags himself out of the studio, changed into a clean sweater and jeans. He checks his phone as he steps out onto the street, wincing at the time - it’s nearing ten. The sky is already black, the roads only illuminated by streetlamps and the occasional light shining through a window. As he begins his walk home he lets his mind wander - almost instantly shifting to Jisung. 

His boyfriend is on tour with his rap trio consisting of their friends Chan and Changbin. Minho is beyond proud that Jisung’s finally gained enough recognition to go on a tour, and not a small tour. It’s a two month long trip, the group renting out venues throughout Asia. Minho’s happy for Jisung, he really is, but he’s only been away one month and Minho already misses him terribly, a permanent ache building inside his chest from the moment they said goodbye. 

Minho was twenty when he met Jisung - he was studying dance in university and looking at the world through rose-colored glass. He hadn’t yet learned what it was like to be struggling with money, something he now is forced to deal with every day, as his parents were paying his tuition. Minho had been out clubbing one night with his friends, celebrating the end of exam season, when a boy had caught his eye. He was dancing, nearly obscured by the many people crowded in the club, but he somehow still snagged Minho’s attention.

Minho had made his way over, noticing more things about the boy as he drew nearer and nearer - how his muscle tank top did nothing to hide the roses tattooed up his left arm to his neck, how his dark hair was pushed up, showing his forehead and sparkling eyes. 

The boy noticed Minho too - meeting his gaze with a smirk and then slinking through the bodies on the dance floor to catch Minho half way. They didn’t speak at first, just danced, but as the night dragged on Minho learned more about him - that he rapped and produced music, loved all movie genres, and was a ridiculously skilled kisser. Han Jisung entered Minho's life smoothly and has stayed there ever since. 

A month later Minho was introducing Jisung to his friends as a fling, not quite a boyfriend. They had instantly become weary of Jisung, the eighteen year old with tattoos and piercings, who always had a juul in his back pocket and had no interest in a higher education. Minho knew they were trying to be fair and give him a chance, but even three years later they still had their reservations. 

Seungmin had once drunkenly told Minho that Jisung was the worst mistake he’s ever made - that the boy will screw him over and leave him hanging. Minho hadn’t spoken to Seungmin for a month, and even nearly a year later they’re still walking on glass around each other. 

Minho’s parents straight up detest Jisung. They began to hate him from the moment they laid eyes on him and hadn’t changed their opinion since. When Minho announced that he and Jisung were very serious and there was no chance of breaking them up, his parents stopped helping him out financially, forcing Minho to pick up two jobs which barely had him scraping by, as most of the money went to his tuition. 

But he and Jisung had made it. They’re closer than anything, never keeping a secret from the other. It’s everything Minho had ever wanted in a relationship - trust, loyalty, mutual respect. He knows Jisung would do anything if he asked and it’s the same for him. He loves Jisung with all his heart and he wishes that his friends and parents would give Jisung a real chance so that they could see the Jisung Minho is so gone for, the side of him that is sweet and kind, intelligent and insanely talented. But Minho had accepted that some people, even the people he thought would, judge harshly.

When Minho turns onto his street he sees a crowd gathering outside of their apartment building. There’s a firetruck pulled up to the curb and his heart instantly stutters. If the building is suffering fire damage they’re screwed; he and Jisung can’t afford to move out.

“What the fuck,” Minho whispers, eyes wide. He runs towards the apartments, skidding to a stop next to some of the tenants. “What happened?” 

“Some fool burnt something on the stove and started a fire,” a man grumbles, crossing his arms. 

A girl taps Minho’s shoulder, smiling shyly up at him. She must be in her late teens, Minho thinks, and she’s the classic sort of pretty. He almost feels bad for her with the way she’s eyeing him. “They said it wasn’t a big fire but the tenants can’t stay there for a night while building insurance takes a look at everything.” 

Minho nods, “What floor?” 

“Um, the fourth, I believe,” she says, tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear. “I’ve never seen you around here, which floor do you live on?” 

Minho wants to roll his eyes at her attempts at flirting but exhaustion is hitting him hard and he just wants to sleep. “The fourth. Did they say anything about when we can go back in?” 

The girl bites her lip, tugging at the hem of her blouse. “I think in about twenty? Not too long.” 

Minho nods, hiking the strap of his bag up further on his shoulder as he turns away. He’s about to take out his phone when the girl grabs his wrist, pulling him back around to face her. “I was wondering, since it’s Valentine’s Day and we’re trapped outside our building for the time being, would you like to get a meal together? I know a spot down the road.” 

Minho’s used to people hitting on him but this girl has gone all out with the wrist-grabbing and the flirtatious eyelash flutters and he’d be lying if it isn’t annoying the fuck out of him. He’s sleepy and sad and lonely, most of his problems stemming from the fact that his boyfriend is way too far away. He’s about to pull away and tell her off when another voice cuts in. 

“Yah, Lee Minho, I’m gone a month and I’ve already been replaced? I would’ve expected you to be crying over my ass for at least three before moving on.” 

A grin settles on Minho’s face as he tugs his hand away from the girl, turning on his heel. Jisung is standing a few yards away, dark blue hair tousled, dressed in a loose silver mesh top covered with a black blazer. He’s wearing his classic black ripped jeans and boots, the tattoos on his sides partially visible through the mesh when the blazer moves, and the roses climbing up his neck, their leaves ending behind his ear, are cast in shadow from the silver jewelry in his ears. 

“Hm, Han, maybe your ass just wasn’t doing it for me anymore.” 

Jisung scrunches up his nose and sticks out his tongue, the two silver piercings flashing in the lamplight. Minho can tell Jisung’s aching to say something more or less inappropriate but holds it back since they’re surrounded by people. “You’d be a fool to let my ass or me go.” 

“A month’s a long time, maybe I’ve changed,” Minho teases, egging Jisung on. From the corner of his eye he can see the girl looking between the two, confusion evident in her expression. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow in a silent challenge, smirking, and then shifts his gaze to the girl. “You can go ahead and have the guy if you can fuck him as well as me.”

Minho nearly chokes and then bursts into laughter, almost feeling sorry for the girl as horror and embarrassment paint her features. “Sorry cutie, I like dick,” he says, winking at her before jogging over to Jisung. 

“You’re an asshole,” Jisung snorts, sliding a hand into Minho’s back pocket. 

“You are too!” Minho argues, poking Jisung’s chest. 

“I never said I wasn’t,” Jisung grins, squeezing his ass, making Minho yelp. 

“Hey,” Minho flushes, “we’re in public!”

“Yeah, and she’s still watching,” Jisung sasses. “People touching you pisses me off.”

Minho rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah, I can’t help that I’m so hot that everyone wants a piece of me.”

“That’s it, you’re wearing trash bags for the rest of your life,” Jisung says, wincing as Minho pokes his chest harder in retaliation. 

“You’re literally the one wearing a mesh shirt,” Minho defends, tugging at the fabric. “This should be illegal.”

“It’s to keep you wanting more,” Jisung smirks, “if my brains can’t keep you around at least my body can.”

“Shut up,” Minho groans, leaning in to finally kiss Jisung. It’s obvious from the moment that their lips meet that Jisung wants to exaggerate the kiss, the possessive bastard, and Minho lets him. Jisung pulls Minho closer, licking into his mouth, Minho moaning as Jisung’s piercings meet his tongue. A month really has been too long. 

“Baby we’re literally going to get arrested and evicted if you fuck me here,” Minho whispers, grappling at Jisung’s shoulders when his boyfriend pushes a thigh between his. Jisung’s lips travel down his skin, biting a spot right under his jaw, making Minho’s breath hitch, followed by his tongue soothing the forming mark. Minho already can hardly think straight because Han Jisung paired with those fucking piercings is beyond detrimental to his health. 

“You have a thing for public sex, though,” Jisung says, winking. Minho hisses at him, stumbling back a foot or two when Jisung lets him go. 

“Lets not have a kink discussion right now,” Minho whines, “I don’t wanna be shot down by our neighbors.”

“Okay,” Jisung laughs, grabbing Minho and tugging him back. “So, if we take our impressively high libidos out of the mix I believe you would be saying ‘Jisung you’re home?’”

“I hate you,” Minho giggles, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck. “But yeah, baby, why are you back? Not that I’m not over the moon that you’re here.” 

“Channie missed Jeongin too much and Bin ran out of his prescribed Claritin so we had to make a pit stop.” 

“Oh my god,” Minho snorts, shivering as Jisung’s fingertips slide under his shirt. “I mean, it’s awesome when Bin’s not sneezing everywhere but I’ve got to admit he’s such a fucking dweeb.”

“That’s already been settled.” Jisung nuzzles into Minho’s neck, holding him close. “We’re only here until noon tomorrow which sucks ass. But at least I get to see you.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you for another month,” Minho whispers, kissing the side of Jisung’s head. 

“We’ll get through it,” Jisung mumbles. “I love you, Min.”

“I love you too, Ji.”

(>’o’)> ♡ <(‘o'<)

They end up walking to their local twenty-four hour shop, Jisung holding open the door for Minho and bowing dramatically, receiving a punch to the shoulder in response. 

“So, what’re we feeling today?” Jisung asks, grabbing a shopping basket. 

“I hate that our bank accounts are so dry that we go to the convenience store to get a romantic meal,” Minho snickers. 

Jisung hums, leaning in to kiss his lips. “One day I’ll shower you in diamonds, babe. But our current career paths aren’t the most rewarding yet.” 

“Mm, maybe so, but I like being with you either way.” Minho cups Jisung’s cheek, kissing him again, languid and deep. 

A cough from the woman behind the cash register startles them, Minho’s cheeks flushing while Jisung grins and drags him further into the small store. “You’ve got to tell me about the tour, Ji, talking on the phone is hardly the same,” Minho says, grabbing a bag of potato chips and dropping it in the basket. 

“Well, it’s amazing, each performance,” Jisung says, leaning against one of the shelves. “It’s nerve-wracking at first but then when we start rapping energy from the lights and the crowd and the music just builds up until I feel like I’m a god.” 

Minho watches Jisung closely as he talks, seeing, not for the first time, how his eyes light up when he talks about performing. It scares him sometimes - is this relationship actually good? Is he holding Jisung back from picking up more gigs and going on more tours? 

“Hey, babe, you’re pretty when you think but you’re thinking awful hard. What’s going on?” 

Minho smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing, just was zoning out. I’m really happy for you.” 

He can tell that Jisung doesn’t quite believe him, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly. But he doesn’t say anything, instead he takes Minho’s hand and pulls him towards the back of the store.

Many minutes later they’re still holding hands as they walk up to the cash register. Minho goes to pay as the woman scans their items but Jisung bats him away, pulling out his card. Minho pouts in defeat, watching as Jisung types in his pin. He also notices how Jisung’s gaze shifts to the display behind the woman, looking at the stacks of vape pods. Minho holds his breath, watching Jisung bite his bottom lip and then shake his head the tiniest bit, turning back to the keypad. 

Minho beams. 

When he’d met Jisung the younger had been intensely addicted to vaping. It was scary how much nicotine he went through on a daily basis and the money that went into the addiction. Although he was resistant at first he and Minho made goals and slowly weaned him off. It took near a year and Jisung sometimes would break, coming home to Minho, crying and ashamed, but he had learned to talk himself out of the want to vape. 

“I love you,” Minho sings when they’re walking hand in hand down the street, each of them carrying a plastic shopping bag. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up. “I love you too.” 

(･ω<)〜☆ (*/ω＼)

After a few minutes of wandering around they decide to have an impromptu picnic at the playground at the end of the street from their apartment. Jisung climbs up the slide to the highest tower of the structure while Minho laughs, shaking his head. He chooses to take the stairs, sitting down beside Jisung not long after, their backs pressed up against a clear half-wall. 

“Okay, so our extravagant Valentine’s Day meal consists of red vines, potato chips, a bag of assorted chocolates and some dried apple slices,” Jisung says, spreading out the items on top of the plastic bags. “Pick your poison.” 

Minho giggles, reaching forward to rip open the bag of chips. “Okay, you’ve got to tell me all your stories from the tour,” he says, grabbing a handful of chips while Jisung pulls open the tin of apple slices. 

“Mm, well, Channie almost got arrested a few weeks ago.” 

Minho’s eyes blow wide, “What?” 

“We were at this club and someone tried to spike his drink,” Jisung says around a mouthful of food, “but he caught them. The guy started talking shit and Chan was pissed and ended up punching him. It turned into an all out brawl.” 

“Oh my god,” Minho groans, “tell me you didn’t get involved.” 

Jisung shrugs, “I only did after some dude slammed me into the bar and nearly broke my back. I got a massive bruise.” 

“I don’t know if I should hit you or kiss you,” Minho whines, “don’t fight babe!” 

“I know, sorry.” Jisung kisses Minho briefly as an apology. “Anyways, the police showed up and we barely managed to get out the back door. It was a fucking mess.” 

“You’re gone for four weeks and you’re out wilding already,” Minho says, nudging Jisung with his elbow. “You better not be picking up side pieces.” 

Jisung snorts, “Oh, plenty, looks like you have too with that girl hanging on to you.” 

Minho rolls his eyes playfully, “Yeah, my gay ass was just dying to fuck a girl.” Jisung groans. “And you’d be a dummy to cheat on me because I’m wonderful.” 

Jisung laughs softly, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Minho’s lips. “Let’s not question each other’s fidelity or I’ll get jealous over something that’ll never happen because I’m a big insecure possessive bitch when it comes to you,” Jisung huffs as he pulls away, stealing some of Minho’s chips. 

Minho grabs Jisung’s hand, twining their fingers together. He lets himself look at Jisung, really look at him - his eyes trailing over the curves and edges of his face, the way his dark hair falls in front of his sparkling eyes. He’s hit with how in love he really is with Jisung, how much he would give to stay with this man. People, even Minho’s friends, may struggle with getting along with him but Jisung is the only person who fits Minho perfectly, he’s the one who is the missing puzzle piece to Minho’s world that he’d been looking for his whole life. 

Jisung glances over at him, dark eyes shining as he smiles at him, crooked front tooth showing. 

Minho wouldn’t give up on Jisung for the world. 

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

“The stars are pretty tonight.” 

Minho finishes stuffing their garbage into the plastic bags and looks over at Jisung, raising his eyebrows. “Waxing poetry about the stars? Who are you and what have you done with Han Jisung?” 

“I was going to finish with ‘but you’re prettier,’” Jisung shrugs, manhandling Minho into his lap, ignoring his shrieks. “But go ahead and burn my attempt at a little bit of romance.” 

“Sorry,” Minho giggles, hiding his face in Jisung’s neck. 

“I really missed you,” Jisung whispers, the mood switching quickly. “I still miss you. I’m barely going to be recovered from being away from you when I have to leave again.” 

A piece of Minho’s heart crumbles. “But you just told me how much you’re loving the tour,” he says. 

“I love the tour, yeah. I love music and performing, but I also love you, Min. You take up a massive piece of my heart.” 

Minho closes his eyes. He’s terrified because he knows that this tour is only the first step - Jisung and the group will only become more and more popular and then be away from him much more often. Minho wants to cry every time he wishes Jisung would just stay with him because he’s so selfish. 

It scares him that Jisung might find someone to love who is the same as him - always moving and not wanting to settle down. Jisung was never one for commitment and Minho’s still not exactly sure why Jisung’s stayed with him. 

“Ji, why do you love me?”

Jisung rubs Minho’s arm, hand warm through the fabric of Minho’s sweater. “Well, you’re smart, kind, beautiful. You’re fair, too, you were the first person to ever look past who I am on the outside and give me a real chance.”

“I get thinking a lot about if I’m the best person for you to be with,” Jisung says and there’s vulnerability in his voice, something that Minho rarely hears. “When people look at me they instantly think I’m bad news. When I’m holding hands with you I’m scared they’ll think the same about you and they shouldn’t, because you’re the opposite of trouble. I’m not ashamed of myself, but sometimes when I’m standing next to you I am. Not because of you but because I’m stopping you from having a relationship with your parents and a better relationship with your friends. I didn’t go to college and I don’t have a stable job, it knocks me back some and sometimes I think that maybe I should leave you so you can find someone who is really right for you, or at least comes off as right.” Jisung laughs quietly. “I...I was in a way hoping that while I was on tour you would remember what it was like for you before me. But in the end I’m head over heels for you so I’m going to stick around until, if, there’s a time that you might decide to move on from me.”

“Ji,” Minho breathes, staring wide-eyed at his boyfriend, “I’m not gonna leave you and I don’t care what people think of us. It sucks when we’re judged, obviously, but you and I are more than that. This society romanticizes relationships so much and we both love a good romance but we’re deeper than that, we’ve proved that we can go through financial struggles together and manage to live apart, even deal with my shitty family. If living without electricity for three weeks because we couldn’t afford the bills wasn’t enough proof that I’d walk through fire to be with you I don’t know what is.”

Jisung huffs out a laugh, a smile tugging at his lips. “I love you, Min.” 

“I love you too, Ji.” Minho presses his face back into Jisung’s neck, breathing in his scent. He had missed Jisung so much.

“I have something for you.” 

“Hm?” Minho reluctantly draws away, watching Jisung reach into his blazer pocket. 

“Give me your wrist.” When Minho does, Jisung places a beautiful, intricately braided leather bracelet against his skin. “I bought this for you on our first stop on tour,” Jisung says, tying the bracelet. “That meant I had it with me the whole trip, and would think of you every time I saw it in my bag. Not that I wasn’t already always thinking about you.” 

“Ji, it’s so pretty,” Minho whispers, brushing his fingertips over the leather. 

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to replace this with a jewel on your finger,” Jisung says, lips quirked upwards. 

Minho giggles, pressing a kiss to his lips. “That sounds like a plan.” 

Jisung kisses him again, hard, hands sliding under Minho’s sweater. Minho giggles against Jisung's mouth when he feels the younger's piercings drag against his tongue. “Babe, I have one thing to tell you,” Jisung whispers, sliding Minho off of him and then laying him down against the floor of the tower. 

“What?” Minho chases Jisung’s lips, whining when he pulls away. 

“You know how I have a certain disastrous streak in the kitchen?” Jisung asks. 

Minho narrows his eyes, not liking where this is headed. “Yeah?” 

Jisung has the decency to look sheepish. “I kinda set our stove on fire. And ruined Valentine’s Day evening for everyone in our building with the evacuation.” 

Minho blinks once, processing. “Jisung?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m gonna kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasatch-97.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/eclipse.134340/?hl=en)


End file.
